


Is It Graduation Yet?

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Boyfriend!Michael, D/s if you squint, Dean in Panties, Dom!Michael, High School AU- They're seniors, Implied Top!Michael, Jock!Dean, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sub!Dean, bad boy!Michael, handjobs, implied bottom!dean, panty!kink, semi-public handjobs, they're legal adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean and Michael share an intimate moment in the school locker room, eager for graduation.





	Is It Graduation Yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalkMagically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR THE LOVELY @TALKMAGICALLY who asked me to "free the plot bunnies". The plot bunnies have been freed. They're multiplying. Enjoy!

Dean Winchester sighed as he ran the towel through his hair again. He just got done doing his weight lifting and had taken a shower. Checking his watch, he rolled out his neck. He had about forty five minutes before the cafeteria closed down breakfast and he’d have to go hungry. Not that his boyfriend would  _ allow  _ him to go hungry. 

He preferred working out before school started as opposed to after school. Not as many people using the machines or his favorite weights, the locker room wasn’t crowded, and it ensured that he could eat breakfast before class. It also carried the added bonus of being able to jerk off with impunity on the days he needed it. Gross, he knew, but there were grosser things in life. Like dissected cats. 

He draped his towel around his waist and walked over to the sink to quickly brush his teeth, humming softly. 

“So modest, even when you think you’re alone,” a soft voice drawled and Dean started and looked in the mirror, meeting the dark green gaze of his boyfriend. The black leather jacket gleamed in the low fluorescent lights of the locker room. His boyfriend moved like a cat, sleek and stealthy. It wasn’t the first time he’d been scared by him like this, and it wouldn’t be the last. 

Dean spat into the sink and rinsed it out, shaking his head. “Dammit, Mike,” he said. “How long have you been standing there?” 

“Long enough,” Michael Milton hummed as he walked over to where Dean was. He leaned in and trailed kisses along Dean’s shoulder. Goosebumps erupted on the other boy’s skin and he sighed. “So glad we’re graduating in two months,” he murmured. 

“You and me both,” Dean sighed softly, leaning back into Michael’s embrace. He twisted his head and kissed Michael’s cheek softly. 

Michael smiled and his hands slipped to the towel around Dean’s waist. “You seem tense,” the older boy murmured softly. “How about I take care of that?” 

“Here?” Dean squeaked, watching Michael’s hands slowly undo his towel and expose the rest of his naked body to Michael’s hungry gaze. The towel fell to the floor and Dean shivered slightly from the cold air hitting his skin.

“Here,” Michael hummed. “We’re all alone, no one’s going to come in for a few minutes. And I can get you off quickly.”

Dean inhaled, feeling Michael’s soft fingers dance along his skin. “But what about you?” He asked, looking at Michael in the mirror. “What do you want me to do?” 

“I just want you to feel right now, Dean,” Michael murmured, meeting Dean’s gaze in the mirror. He reached down and grasped Dean’s half hard length. “Do you want to just  _ feel _ right now?” 

Dean nodded. “Yes, please,” he whispered. It had been so long since Michael and he had had any time to actually be together, let alone be intimate, that he was craving it. He blushed at the thought of receiving a handy in the locker room, but he couldn’t deny that it was arousing. The idea that anyone could walk in at any moment. . . It was way too arousing. But he knew that they wouldn’t get caught. Michael wouldn’t let them.

Michael gave a pleased hum as his hand began to stroke Dean, strong and sure. 

Dean moaned softly and tucked his head into the crook of Michael’s neck. 

“That’s it,” Michael encouraged. “I got you, Dean. I’ve always got you.”

Dean rocked his hips into Michael’s hand, feeling bolder at Michael’s words. Pleasure coursed through him and he whined, low and deep in his throat. His lover’s leather jacket felt great against Dean’s skin, and it was utterly  _ hot  _ that Michael was stroking him off fully clothed while he was nude. 

“You’re so beautiful, Dean,” Michael whispered softly. “No matter what. But like this? When you allow yourself to let go?” He kissed Dean’s forehead, his hand going faster and squeezing Dean’s head, just the way he liked it. Dean keened. “You’re gorgeous like this.” 

“Mi,” Dean whimpered softly, his hips still rocking, quicker this time. He flushed slightly at the praise, but he ate it up. Praise was his bread and butter, and Michael knew it. 

“I’m going to take pictures of us doing this one day,” Michael promised. “So you can see how gorgeous you are. Because you  _ are  _ gorgeous, love. So absolutely gorgeous. I can’t believe you’re  _ mine. _ ” 

“Yours,” Dean agreed, rocking his hips more. “Mi, I’m close.” That tell-tale coil of need had grown taut in the pit of his stomach and he was shaking. Michael praising him was a surefire way to get him close to release. 

“Are you?” Michael smiled softly. “Gonna cum for me, Dean? Gonna make a mess of my hand?” 

“Yes!” Dean whined, gasping as he felt Michael’s blunt thumbnail in his slit. 

“Then cum for me, beautiful,” Michael whispered. 

Dean came with a shout into Michael’s shoulder, shaking as his cock covered his stomach, part of the sink, and Michael’s hand. 

“So good, baby,” Michael cooed. “Fuck, you’re so hot when you fall apart.” He stroked Dean through his orgasm, humming low in his throat.

Dean stilled, breathing heavily as he fought to get his body under control. 

“Beautiful,” Michael praised, kissing the top of Dean’s head. “Beautiful. How’re you feeling?” 

“Relaxed,” Dean hummed. He wiggled, feeling Michael’s hard length through the denim. “You’re not, though,” he teased. 

Michael laughed lowly. “Insatiable imp,” he said playfully, tilting Dean’s face up for a kiss. 

“You love it,” Dean smiled as he kissed Michael back, tasting nicotine and one of those energy drinks his boyfriend loved so much and the barest hint of mint gum. 

“Not as much as I love you as a whole,” Michael said with a tender smile. “Let’s get you cleaned up, and then we’ll go to breakfast. Sounds good?” 

“You need to get cleaned up too,” Dean said, lifting Michael’s cum covered hand. Making eye contact with his boyfriend, he ran his tongue up the side of Michael’s hand, giving a faux innocent look as he did so. 

“God in Heaven,” Michael groaned as he watched Dean neatly clean off his hand. “You do want to eat today, right?” 

“Oh yeah,” Dean hummed, wrapping his tongue around Michael’s middle finger and cleaning it off. “Totally.” 

Michael shook his head, a fond yet aroused smile on his face. “You know this means that study hall, your ass is mine,” he teased. 

“Isn’t my ass always yours during our study hall?” Dean asked cheekily, finished with cleaning Michael’s hand. 

“True.” Michael smirked. “Good thing I’ve got a present for my good boy, isn’t it?” 

“You do?” Dean perked up. Michael spoiled him to no end. Michael may portray himself as a ‘bad boy’, with the leather jackets and the ‘devil-may-care-but-I-don’t’ attitude and the cigarettes, but Dean knew that he was a giant marshmallow who doted on his lover. In this case, Dean.

“I sure do,” Michael smiled. “Now, clean up. I don’t want you to ruin them.” He paused. “Yet.” 

Dean flushed and did as he was told, whining when Michael moved away from him to go rustling around the army style backpack that his lover carried. He walked back over to his locker, towel over his arm. It didn’t matter- Michael was the only one there and it’s not like half the guys who used the locker room hadn’t seen Dean’s cock before. 

He went to put on his boxers when Michael whistled. He turned to look- and flushed brightly at the candy apple green  _ panties  _ that Michael was holding up with a wicked look on his face. Dean concentrated on the Gothic cross tattoo on the back of Michael’s hand that had been a birthday present from Dean that past December. “Oh,” he whimpered. 

“Oh, indeed,” Michael smirked, walking over to Dean and handing him the silky-  _ silk-  _ panties. “Will you wear them for me, baby?” 

Dean was utterly weak to that voice. The voice that he knew could command armies. It was soft, smooth, with the finest edge of steel. It was a tone not meant to be disobeyed, even when it wasn’t an order. “Yeah,” he whispered. 

Michael smiled and he kissed Dean’s head. “If you wear them all day,” he said, “the next time we’re able to fuck, I’ll give you a treat.” 

Dean flushed but nodded, taking the panties out of Michael’s hand. He tilted his face up to finally meet Michael’s gaze, only to feel soft lips on his again. He sighed and melted into the kiss. 

When they broke, Dean slipped on the panties, giving a soft whimper. 

“I found a company that cuts panties for men,” Michael explained as Dean observed himself in the mirrors above the sinks from a distance. “I wanted you to be as comfortable as you’d be in boxers.” 

Dean melted, knowing Michael had thought of everything and included comfort as well as everything else in his decisions. “Thank you,” he hummed. He turned around and admired his ass in the high cut panties. 

“God, I just want to throw you to the ground and fuck you,” Michael groaned. 

Dean blushed and he held up a finger and wagged it. “My ass is yours in study hall,” he reminded his boyfriend as he grabbed his jeans. He slipped them on and moaned as the denim pressed the silk even more firmly into his skin. 

“Don’t I know it,” Michael grinned wolfishly. “I’m glad I went with the green. They really bring out your eyes.” He moved back into Dean’s space, breath and lips ghosting over the jock’s. “I wonder how good I could make you feel if I spanked you while you wore the panties.” 

Dean turned a deep shade of red as a low moan echoed from his throat. 

“I’d end up making your ass look like a Christmas tree,” Michael added with a smirk, “but oh, it’d be beautiful.” 

“Mike,” Dean whined. 

“Okay, okay,” Michael said, pulling away with a smirk. “I’ll stop teasing you.” 

“I’d appreciate it,” Dean pouted. He pulled on first a T-shirt, then one of his plaid flannels. He looked around for his jacket, biting his lower lip thoughtfully before swearing. 

“What is it?” Michael asked. 

“I left my jacket at home,” Dean sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Dammit. I hope Sammy hasn’t left the house yet.” He reached into his locker and grabbed his phone. 

“Don’t text Sam,” Michael said, shrugging off his leather jacket to reveal a black thermal shirt underneath a Breaking Benjamin band shirt. “Here.” 

“Really?” Dean breathed, taking the leather jacket. “You sure?” 

Michael smirked. “Yes, I’m sure.” 

Dean slowly slipped the leather jacket on, inhaling the leather and the expensive cologne his boyfriend liked to wear. It was a little snug on him, but that was okay with Dean. He smiled at his boyfriend. “Thanks,” he said. 

“Of course,” Michael smiled. “Come on. Let’s go eat. I’m sure you’re hungry.” 

Dean smiled and hauled his backpack onto his shoulders. He shoved his phone into his pocket and closed his locker before slipping into Michael’s personal space. “Have I said I love you recently?” He asked. 

“Depends on what you mean by recently,” Michael teased. 

Dean laughed and leaned in for a sweet kiss. “I love you, Mike.” 

“And I love you, Dean,” Michael hummed, kissing Dean back. “Very much.” He reached down and took Dean’s hand in his. “What say you we get our food?” 

“That sounds great,” Dean said. “To the cafeteria!” 

Michael chuckled and the two walked out, hand in hand. 

It was a little weird, wearing Michael’s signature leather jacket instead of his varsity wrestling team jacket. What was even weirder (and more arousing) than that, however, was the panties. They clung to Dean’s every move and caressed him in ways he never thought could be possible. 

“I hope study hall comes quickly,” he whispered to Michael as they approached the cafeteria. 

Michael chuckled and arched a brow. “Enjoying yourself?” he teased.

Dean flushed. “They feel really good,” he admitted. 

“Do they?” Michael smirked. “Good. I’m glad.” 

“It’s distracting,” Dean whispered. “I may have to jerk off before study hall.” 

“No,” Michael said firmly. “You will wait.” 

“Miiiii,” Dean pouted. 

“I said no, Dean,” Michael said quietly. In that Tone. Dammit. 

Dean pouted and Michael kissed it away before they entered the cafeteria. “Don’t pout, baby. I’ve got plans for you.” 

“Good ones?” Dean asked. 

“Very good ones,” Michael hummed. He smiled at Dean. “You look amazing in my jacket. I should get you one of your own.” 

Dean smiled and squeezed Michael’s hand. “I like yours.” 

Graduation couldn’t come soon enough. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
